Viva la Vida
by alexandru
Summary: A slightly AU post-Eclipse fanfic. It's rated M just because I know there will be atleast a few lemons. :D So sue me. We all know Bella wants in Edward's pants. My language may get a little inappropriate as well. Just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice. I really don't understand…."

"Bella! You promised me."

I couldn't help grumbling despite the hopeful look on Alice's face. What was I supposed to do? Turn her down? Ignoring the fact that I found it close to impossible to say no to her bubbling words and brilliant face, it would be wasted energy to attempt to fight her. Despite her small form, she was hauling more power than anything I could come up with.

I made a point to drag my feet.

"You'd think I was asking you for a kidney. Well, not that I would need it anyway." She looked contemplative for a moment, then switched back to her usual smile.

"Why are you here? You said you're not even going to look at the dress." A wedding dress. So crucial to so many girls. It only solidified marriage to me, almost as much as the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, I'd never deny that, but it sat there constantly as a weight on my finger. Emmet spent a lot of time laughing at what he called my "ring sequence". As he described, when I looked down at the piece of jewelry I'd first smile; I automatically thought of Edward. Soon after I'd frown, remembering that marriage was in hot pursuit. Just after I'd turn irritated, then finally smile again. The previous was attributed to the fact that Edward got the upper hand as he always did. He had a habit of getting his way when it came down to me and him. The final smile could only come from the fact of what came after the wedding. Obviously, my fiancé's family would consider the promise of my turning to be the source of my happiness. I'd never admit to them that I was anticipating something else just as much. The wedding night.

"Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face when I finally snapped back into reality and the layer upon layer of white that was floating around me. It was a small boutique in France. It was insisted that there was no other place to go for a dress. Through the prodding of not only my mother but Esme as well I finally agreed. I wish my mother had kept a hold of the dress she married Charlie in. Soon after the divorce it was given a new home; to a family friend who's daughter couldn't afford one. I'd had a problem forgiving her when it first happened. I never told her that though. I never would.

"This is Anais. She'll help you." The woman looked nice enough. Her hair was pulled tight into a bun without a stray hair in sight. She looked pointy though. Her chin was sharp and her ears looked almost like triangles. Her lips were dark red, matching a heavy ruby necklace. That was the only color in her entire outfit. The rest was a black suit with a white collared shirt. She looked professional and on cue but her smile was enough to settle my nerves. A little. "Pick a good one. I'll be over there." Alice waved her hand towards a set of benches at the front of the store and gracefully loped her way over. She insisted on not being with me through the actual process of trying things on. She reminded me that it was bad luck if the groom saw the bride in her dress before the wedding. Unfortunately my fiancé could read everyone's mind but mine. If Alice saw, he saw.

"Madame, perhaps I'll show you a few of our signature pieces considering it has been made clear money is not an object." Even through the French accent it was apparent that she was pleased with this piece of information. I just nodded my head, trying to find a way to steer her to less pricey dresses. Edward and Alice were the worst about giving me presents. They liked to spoil me. I decided I might as well play along though; I knew how much Alice wanted to help pick the dress, but she was giving it up for me. Just so everything would be perfect. I couldn't help smiling to myself as I thought of how dedicated Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie had become to making my wedding everything anyone could wish for. Had it been me on my own I would have happily had the ceremonies performed in my back yard.

Anais began to steer me again. I kept dazing in and out of my own thoughts. The first she showed me reminded me of a cake more than a piece of clothing. It puffed out as such a colossal size I was sure it was possible to entrap at least two people in the rows of fluff.

I bit at my lip as I responded to her light description of the dress.

"It's nice but not exactly right for me. Maybe something a little less…big."

"Of course, of course! I have just the thing."

I wasn't sure the next one had enough material. It was thin and fell straight to the floor in shiny off-white satin. It looked more like an evening dress than something to wear to a wedding.

"Maybe something in between?"

Anais looked thoughtfully around the racks. "I have found it!" She had a wide grin spread across her face as she pulled something off a rack. She had the sort of theatrics that made me feel comfortable. Like she really wanted to find the right thing. Like she actually cared. "I won't even take it from the bag. Straight to the fitting hall with you." Before I could so much as open my mouth she had the dress bag in my arms and ushered me into a curtained changing room. I was surprised at how easily it slid on. I expected to need a pair of pliers and six extra arms to get into a wedding gown. I held up to folds of the white fabric as I carefully stepped my way to the mirrors. Anais had a hand pressed to her mouth. I was relieved when I saw it was a smile hiding, not a look of terror.

I stepped onto the raised platform and looked straight ahead.

"I think… I think this is it."


	2. Chapter 2

Anger is a liquid feeling. No one can pin-point it. No one can put a generic tag on it. If something could be said about anger, it would be that the feeling was clear as it could ever be on the face of Aaron Zorchak. Not only did the face display anger, the body was often molded to match. Despite his oil stained wife-beater, the muscles beneath could be seen as nothing but tense. With his arms crossed over his chest and seemingly flexed to their limit, he was portraying Anger's elder brother, Fury, more and more.

He growled out a number of commands, each steeped in a throaty Russian accent. Normally, the officer was in control of any emotion bubbling up from the pit of his stomach. Normally, he put a stopper on everything. It was not one of those moments. A deep breath aided him in collecting himself.

"Leave. Now."

Growing up, his hair had always hung down around his ears. It didn't stay in such a fashion anymore. Field work made it impossible. Now, when he ran his hand across his head, there was the prickle of short, buzzed hair. He closed his eyes, needing his fists into his eye sockets and attempting to will himself to loose the forever present feeling of being tired. When he blinked his eyes open, they presented a neutral brown color. Like millions upon millions in the world. They weren't that way when he was born. No, Aaron's eyes were naturally violet. A strange occurrence in the world. Every once and a while the color would present itself in a child. In a way they were wasted on him. He couldn't allow the color to show itself, it was such a unique color… easily identifiable.

Aaron was a crucial piece of something that could be described as nothing but an urban legend. The people of Russia were divided in their thinking. Was he real, was he not? Did he and his unit really do what they were said to? It was impossible for the average citizen to decide it.

'Суперлюди'. It's what they called them. It sounded far more elegant in it's native language then it did under it's English translation of 'super humans'.

"Сэр?"

_Sir?_

The call for him outside was ignored. Yes, he knew it was getting close to time. It was time for him to perform the switch. From Aaron to aрхангел. An alter ego? Maybe. A cover? Surely. His better half? No. His alternate wasn't one who liked to play nice. It was something all it's own, without a conscience. Without so much of a second thought about anything it did. His humanity was shed the moment he became it. No longer was he just Aaron. His mind took on a different form. He felt little to no emotion. Human error was eliminated.

It's said that once a human obtains power, it's their instinct to search for more. Or at least find a path way to further control over what surrounds. As much as he attempted to keep himself separate from natural impulse, Aaron wasn't immune. He was as human as all the others. He was handed a power. He'd taken the ride through the Russian military, position upon position, one more step up each time. When he learned he'd reached his peak, another path was found. Why keep power over a unit of men when you could obtain power over a people in it's entirety?

Of course, Aaron's mind hadn't taken such a direct path. Little by little he started in another direction. Childhood habits of thievery began to present themselves again. Little by little he became reclusive. He surrounded himself with a small group. Only those he would trust with his life were placed in the circle. Each one benefit greatly through the friendship. Each job meant money. They did little more than plan.

Aaron did not fill their pockets.

His alternate did.

Архангел was stronger.

Архангел was superior.

Архангел did not fail.

Архангел.

_Archangel. _

"_Where is she?"_

"_Sir."_

"_Where the hell is she?!"_

"_Sir, she's shopping for her wedding dress."_


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home!" Alice announced. She flitted through the door, twirling her way across the floor and easily into Jasper's arms. He smiled at her warmly before looking warily up at me. We'd had our run ins. They were enough to make him cautious around me. I trusted him though. He'd proved himself time and time again. I know he had no bad intentions. After all, it'd taken years for Carslisle and Edward to conquer the small issue of human blood. Jasper was at a disadvantage too, he'd had years of drinking freely.

I looked around the Cullen home. It was as large and open as I'd always remembered. It didn't look anything like I'd expected. I was embarrassed the first day I stepped foot inside; I'd thought of dark dungeon like areas and everything painted black… I couldn't shake the Dracula images that played through my head. It sounded silly now that I thought back on it. "The Vampire Bride returns!" I know the voice without even seeing it's owner. "And for all that is holy, she looks like the usual piece of work she is." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that accompanied it. Emmet swept me into a crushing bear hug before I could come up with an appropriate come back. "Edward's upstairs." I frowned a little at the look Emmet had on his face. I glanced over at Jasper. He had a grin on as well. Alice had a hand clamped over her mouth. "Let's not interfere Alice." The boys ushered Alice from the room as she tried to object. I could hear the snickering as she went. I was confused in all honesty. My first guess was a present. As lame and selfish as it sounds. Edward always liked to give presents even though I tried my best to refuse them every time.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my fiancé's room. There was music playing. Not the sort of music Edward normally listens to. He runs the classical stuff; recordings from recitals and whatever else he has on hand. It was the first time I'd ever heard something I actually knew coming out of his stereo system. Well, I'd heard it; I didn't exactly _know_ it. The words 'Sexy Can I' carried over the air and I couldn't help laughing. I bit down on my lip, trying not to alert him that I was there. I looked around his bed-less room. I looked out the large windows. It was a great view. The forest opened behind the house. I could still remember the way my heart was pounding when Edward swept me onto his back and out of the house.

"You're home early."

I smiled to myself as I turned around. "Is that a bad thing?" He wasn't standing where his voice came from. This time he was beside the stereo, switching it off. "Sorry." He provided me with the Edward smirk I knew too well. That itself was enough to make me melt, the fact that he was standing in front of me fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist had me staring. I'd seen him without a shirt before; but this was different. I mentally cursed the boys who were probably hooting with laughter downstairs. I didn't realize I was staring until Edward spoke again. "Bella?" He raised his eyebrows before looking down at himself. "I'll get dressed." He said, silently apologizing to me as he turned and began to dig through his dresser.

I found myself biting my lip again as I walked up behind him. I warily slid my arms around his waist. "I missed you." I whispered and carefully kissed his back between his shoulder blades. He was a little warmer than usually, I guessed he'd been hunting. Or maybe it was the water that was still sliding off him.

He turned himself around in my arms, looking down at me with small smile. "That means more than you know." I still wasn't used to the things he said to me. I was blushing like a little girl. The butterflies were rising up in my stomach all over again. He ran his fingers down the side of my face and pressed his palm to my cheek. I turned my head and kissed his hand. He was thinking. I could tell by the look on his face.

"I think we should shut the door Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

"What was the last word on the dogs?" Aaron seemed utterly relaxed. His legs were propped up on a perfectly finished wooden desk. He was looking better than his previous state of grunge. He wore a dark suit and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He casually gauged ruts into the side of the desk with a large pocket knife, not caring much as he tore apart the expensive piece of furniture.

"Not sure. They should be here soon." The response made him smile. There didn't seem to be anything pleasant about it though. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, his lips were just as appealing, but still there was no kindness in the expression. His mind was wondering on the thought of the information he would soon receive. He wasn't the sort of man who liked to wait. He was a man of action. A man of promised and movement. He didn't sit around and let the world move around him. He was the one to lead the hunting party. He had a job to complete. This time it was a personal vendetta. The wrong people had stepped in line.

The door to the office Aaron and his two men resided in swung open and a smiling man walked through with a woman on his arm. His expression quickly darkened as he found his visitors. Aaron easily stood up, pocketing the knife as he did.

"Mr. DeFerre, I was worried you wouldn't meet with me."

The man was clearly Italian, with olive skin and dark hair. He didn't look like the normal stereotyped mobster. He was young. Seemingly too young to be heading a major crime organization. Early twenties.

"I didn't know I had a meeting to attend." His chin inclined slightly as he surveyed the people before him. He waved the woman off and she obediently slipped out the door and away. "I'd be better inclined to talk to you if you told me who you were."

Aaron smiled again, adjusting the way the jacket lay over his shoulders. "Names don't mean anything. I'm here to discuss the matter of a certain person residing in your pack."

Arcturus DeFerre smiled vaguely and tilted his head. "Pack? You've lost me." All he received was a laugh as Aaron approached. "That secret you've got. You and your band of brothers. Think you're the only ones? Think a wolf is the only form people take?" He caught the surprise in Acrturus' eyes. He gave himself away. "I see you understand me now Mr. DeFerre. Now. I've still got a question that needs answered."

"If you have a similar," Arcturus paused as he searched for a word to properly fit the sentence. "Ability to myself, you should know well enough that I don't sell my people out." He stepped forward as the door clicked open. His men were soon behind him, four of them. "This is Chicago. Not the country you're from. And there's something you should know about us." He was looking more and more like a leader as his support fell in behind him, following him with each step he took. "We're not some little band of kids who thought they'd play a game and chase their damn tails." His eyes narrowed slightly. "We've got numbers, and we've got loyalties, in our world and the human side. You better be certain that you understand the step you're taking when you threaten one of mine. When you do that, you're taking all of us on, you understand that?"

Aaron didn't stumble the slightest bit. He wasn't ruffled. He didn't even look slightly weary at the idea of being out numbered. He kept the same calm smile as he replied and casually stepped past the five men. "I welcome your threat Mr. DeFerre, but I assure you, I'm not an enemy you want. However, if that's what you're after you've received it. Have a good day gentlemen, but next time I come back, I'm taking Jacob Black with me."


End file.
